Utopia (EP)
It has been confirmed that Kerli's second studio album "Utopia" is scheduled to be released in Spring 2013. Title The original title for the album was I.Nimene, but Kerli has stated she no longer plans on using that name. }} Kerli also revealed that a former title was Weapons of Mass Creation. The current title shares the name of one of the album's tracks. Songs Per request, Kerli released the following lyrics from a song from the album: }} The lyrics are from "Supergirl." Singles *"Army of Love" was the first promotional single from kerli's second studio album it was released April 12, 2011. The song reached number one on the Billboard Hot Dance Songs Chart. The music video for the song was released on December 16, 2010. *"Zero Gravity" On January 20, 2012, Kerli announced via Facebook that she would be shooting the music video for the first single in 5 days, still keeping the long awaited title of the single a secret. Production for the video started on 1/25/12, and the single was confirmed by many, to be "Zero Gravity". It was released early 2012 falling the music video. Much earlier in 2011, Kerli had said that the first single of the album ended in an "E". This lead many to believe that the single was "Dollface", but in fact, "Army of Love" ends with an "E". There has been no release date set for the album, but In May 2012 Kerli wrote on Facebook "the album is finished and mastered and predicted that the official first single would be released in June 2012", but there was no single release. *"Lucky Ones" It has been confirmed that "Lucky Ones" will be the next single. The release date is October 29, 2012. Confirmed tracks *"Lucky Ones" *"Doll Face" *"Can't Control The Kids" *"Sugar" *"Kaleidoscope" *"Love Me or Leave Me" *"Zero Gravity" *"When You Cry" *"Speed Limit" *"I Was Made For Loving You" *"Last Breath" *"Supergirl" *"Chemical" *"Here and Now" Details * The album was supposed to be released toward the end of summer of 2012, but has been pushed back yet again to either January 2013 or Spring 2013. * There will be a lot of soundscapes on the album. * There will be 13 songs. * There will probably be two ballads songs on the album. * The album will share the name with one of its songs. * The album title was supposed to end with an 'e'. * The album is officially done. * Its name will be Utopia. * The 1st single is Zero Gravity * The 2nd single is The Lucky Ones * Songs Recorded for the album leaked December 2012: Last Breath, Sugar, Chemical, Love Me Or Leave Me, Kaleidoscope,Here And Now, and Can't Control The Kids. * Dollface, Bubble Gum, and When You Cry, and Army Of Love are album outtakes. * She collaborated with Tydi on a song called Glow In The Dark * An EP will be released Spring 2013 and The Album in Summer 2013 * Newly registered songs on ASAP?BMI are: Dog Star,Pixellated Love,Blow Up The Speakers and Bullet. * Kerli has also done another song with Tydi called Stardust. * I Was Made For Loving You remains currently unleaked. References Category:Albums Category:Second studio album